Wake Up Call
by Raphaella
Summary: Cid wakes to something interesting and far better than sleep. YAOI, M/M


**Wake-Up Call**

AN: I forego sleep to write my fics, but it's daaaaaamn worth it 8-) Screw Uni work. I realize this isn't completely different from Taking Revenge, it's just PWP I wanted to write.

/

There was that brief, disorientated sensation when Cid awoke on a Sunday morning that quickly gave way to pleasant realization. _Very_ pleasant realization. He smiled bleary-eyed down his chest at the man currently teasing his belly button with his tongue. The duvet had been folded back but Cid's legs were comfortably warm under the weight of his partner.

"I _could_ still be dreamin'," Cid mumbled softly, deciding his options. "But I'm votin' for awake."

Vincent's crimson eyes flashed at him before disappearing behind his eyelashes. He pressed his lips sensually along the contours of Cid's abs, leisurely attending the skin while his right hand ran along Cid's sculpted ribcage. Just watching him made Cid hard, let alone feeling the touch of his palms working their way along his body. The sight of Vincent's lips, pliable and warm, pressing softly over his tanned skin was hypnotic; Cid was lost in the show and sensations.

Usually, a cup of tea would be Cid's first course after waking, but there was no way in hell it could compare to this method of rousing him. Especially such a surprising one; Vincent had been on his travels for most of the month. If this was his returning gift Cid wasn't adverse to him going away more often.

He sucked in a soft breath as those lips teasingly dipped below his hips and nipped the ticklish skin. Cid gave an involuntary squirm, earning a smile from his partner, who repeated the action again and again, stilling the Captain's hips with his hands.

"Aaa, fuckin' tease," Cid whispered, letting his head fall back and trying his damnest to keep the bubbling whimpers from escaping.

He endured this erotic torment for another minute before Vincent's lips nibbled and licked their way along the middle crease of his abs, coming to shore at Cid's jawline. He lingered teasingly for a couple of seconds before Cid wound a hand through his hair and turned that devious mouth to his own, craving more than ghosting touches.

A series of kisses held Vincent still long enough for Cid to extend and awaken his senses fully. He felt the evidence of Vincent's arousal against his own and gave his hips a gentle rock. The gunman responded, undulating his pelvis in a repeating rhythm as their tongues battled. Vincent won, but surrendered his victory in favor of planting his lips across Cid's carotid artery, lapping at his pulse with a deft tongue. Cid failed to keep the first moan at bay, hands gripping black hair in pleasure as Vincent grazed the sensitive skin with his teeth.

He was being tender and slow – agonizing, but erotically slow. He could easily send Cid over the edge of sanity with his foreplay tactics, but he always stopped just short of the line. Vincent was like a cat; he played with his food before devouring it, taking enjoyment from his ministrations. Cid had a theory the demons in his head had influenced his sexual behavior, as the man _in_ bed was comparatively different to the man _out_ of bed. Now, Cid had no complaints whatsoever… it was just interesting to speculate where this deviation in character was coming from. No pun intended.

Cid's sleeping trunks were removed, after which Vincent made a maddeningly sexy show of stripping his own clothing while he sat on the pilot's thighs. Once skin flushed against skin, the real bolts of pleasure struck Cid's body as they ground against each other slowly, savoring each motion. Vincent set the pace, his weight holding Cid in place so he could lead in the morning's debauchery. He returned to dominating the blonde's mouth, his favored distraction for preparing the pilot. Where the lubricant came from Cid never knew, Vincent might just have pulled it out his own ass for all he was aware (because, suspiciously, Cid's nightstand was always lacking a bottle despite knowing he restocked it). The cool substance was a small shock to his heated body as the first digit slid in, but he loved that contrast in temperatures, and just to show his approval, reaffirmed his grip in Vincent's hair and strengthen the passion of his kisses, reigniting The Battle Of The Tongues. The second digit followed quickly but took greater care, circling and curling to find that hot spot of pleasure. He found it.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Cid broke from their kiss. "Hot, fuck, damn," he breathed, catching Vincent's eyes. Flecks of gold dotted his red irises, confirming the pilot's suspicions. Those horny demons were behind Vincent's wheel today. Well, not so much the wheel, but they definitely had their clawed feet on the gas pedals.

The third finger produced sparks of pleasure that shot through Cid's spine, but he could barely register them as Vincent began relentlessly attacking his neck again. There would be a hickey there later, no doubt about it. The pale sonuvabitch loved leaving his mark. His claim.

Cid groaned, heavy with pleasure. "Damnit, Vince," he gasped, pressing the back of his head into the pillow, hips jerking sporadically. "I'll be done before yer're in," he provoked.

Vincent ignored him and instead moved down to capture a nipple between his teeth. Thank fuck he stopped semi-transforming when they had sex. The first time he had cut Cid up like ribbons with his fangs. Kinky, but not what Vincent had been going for. Trying to explain _that_ to friends had been fun.

Vincent shifted atop Cid, sliding in before he could even register the loss of his fingers. But, hey, _finally_. Cid grabbed Vincent's face with both hands and pulled him back into a lip lock, biting the soft swells and sucking the skin as the gunman began to move.

He was slow, he always started like that, ever afraid of hurting Cid. Hey, he had the strength of four demons, he was allowed to be cautious. But Cid liked it rough, and had coaxed down his partner's wary inhibitions long ago. Vincent was slow now because he liked it that way.

The pace picked up speed quickly, hips rocking into each other. Cid clenched his thighs either side of the gunman, angling his pelvis to allow Vincent deeper access as he gripped his buttocks and pulled him in. Sweat soon accumulated thinly over their skin as they rutted like animals in heat, chests heaving in effort of their actions. Cid alternated between kissing the man senseless and gasping for air. Sharp jolts of pleasure wracked his body with every thrust, sending him closer to bliss. He practically leapt there when Vincent wrapped a hand around his cock and fisted in time to their thrusts.

A minute later Cid threw his head back and shuddered, every cord in his body taut with his release. Barely a second later he felt Vincent release inside him, his body trembling in climax.

They lay and gasped for a long minute, regaining their senses and normal breathing pattern before finding each other's gaze. Cid combed his sweaty fingers through Vincent's bangs and drew them back from his face. Then he swallowed and found his voice.

"You missed me, then?"

/


End file.
